Zombieball
Zusammenfassung Staffel 3, Folge 1: Ghoulia and Frankie devise a creeperific plan to prove to the school that zombies know how to take on even the most fearsome competitors. Handlung Manny and Heath] are putting their teams together for a game of dodgeskull, but refuse to allow any zombies to participate because they are too slow to catch or dodge the ball. Ghoulia, who had specifically come to the gym to see her friends Slow-Moe and Don of the Dead play, takes offense at the way they make their points through insults. She challenges the not-zombies to a match against a full zombie team in order to prove the latter's worth. Manny takes her up on her challenge and goes even further, declaring that the outcome of the match will decide who, between him and Ghoulia, will be the dodgeskull captain for the rest of their high school years. Ghoulia accepts without hesitation. Lagoona and Frankie pull Ghoulia aside, arguing with her that she did the right thing to stand up for her pals but that there is no way the zombies are going to win. At that moment, Manny turns up the ventilation system as part of another insult to the zombies, which gives Ghoulia an idea. When the match commences, Ghoulia's team is allowed the first throw and Ghoulia takes it, sending the ball bouncing on the floor away from Manny's team. Her opponenets laugh at first, but then Frankie turns up the ventilation system to maximum and Lagoona removes the seal of a pipe. The ball is sucked into the system, hauled upwards and then shot down onto Manny's team with great force. As per Ghoulia's calculations, every member of the opposing team gets knocked down by the ball, ensuring the zombies their victory and permanent captainship over dodgeskull at Monster High. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Kontinuität * Manny probably hasn't seen Jackson ever play sport, because he's actually rather good at it due to Holt's skills affecting him (and vice versa). * Ghoulia also applies math during a physical activity in "Zom-Beach Party". Fehler * The webisode description says that Frankie and Ghoulia come up with the winning strategy, but Frankie had nothing to do with it. * Perhaps the rules for dodge''skull'' are different than for dodge''ball'', but otherwise, Ghoulia does not actually win. **In dodgeball, opponents can only be eliminated if the ball is "live" when it hits them, which means it may not have touched the floor before hitting them. **The cyclops boy doesn't get hit by the ball, meaning that his team had not yet lost when Ghoulia got the ball back, and it is unlikely she could pull the ventilation system stunt a second time. It is also notable that the cyclops boy disappears for the rest of the webisode. * Jackson and the tall cyclops boy disappear midway the webisode. Weiteres * This webisode is possibly related to Ghoulia's Classroom doll, of which the survival guide pays significant attention to dodgeball. * Ghoulia wears her Go Monster High Team!!! foam finger. * Don's name was mentioned previously in "The Bermuda Love Triangle", but this webisode reveals the full name or nickname, Don of the Dead, and with that the pun. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 3